familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Duplin County, North Carolina
Duplin County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population was 49,063. Its county seat is Kenansville6. History The county was formed in 1750 from New Hanover County. It was named for Thomas Hay, Viscount Dupplin, later 9th Earl of Kinnoull. In 1784 the western part of Duplin County became Sampson County. One of Duplin's favorite sons, John Miller, was a postmaster and merchant in Duplin. He migrated to Leon County, Florida with other North Carolinians in the 1830s-1840s and established a successful cotton plantation called Miccosukee Plantation. Law and government Duplin County is a member of the regional Eastern Carolina Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,121 km² (819 sq mi). 2,118 km² (818 sq mi) of it is land and 4 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.17%) is water. Townships The county is divided into thirteen townships: Albertson, Cypress Creek, Faison, Glisson, Island Creek, Kenansville, Limestone, Magnolia, Rockfish, Rose Hill, Smith, Warsaw, and Wolfscrape. Adjacent Counties *Wayne County - north *Lenoir County - northeast *Jones County - east *Onslow County - southeast *Pender County - south *Sampson County - west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 49,063 people, 18,267 households, and 13,060 families residing in the county. The population density was 23/km² (60/sq mi). There were 20,520 housing units at an average density of 10/km² (25/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 58.67% White, 28.94% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 10.87% from other races, and 1.06% from two or more races. 15.14% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 18,267 households out of which 33.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.20% were married couples living together, 14.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.50% were non-families. 24.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.10. \der the age of 18, 9.60% from 18 to 24, 29.30% from 25 to 44, 22.10% from 45 to 64, and 12.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 98.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,890, and the median income for a family was $34,760. Males had a median income of $26,212 versus $20,063 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,499. About 15.30% of families and 19.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.50% of those under age 18 and 22.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Beulaville *Calypso *Chinquapin *Faison *Fountaintown *Greenevers *Harrells *Kenansville *Magnolia *Rose Hill *Teachey *Wallace *Warsaw External links *Duplin County government official website Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Duplin County, North Carolina Category:Established in 1750